wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 15, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The July 15, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 15, 2013 at Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. Episode summary Randy Orton vs Fandango The slithery Fandango has been known to worm his way out of almost all predicaments that befall him, but the two-timing two-stepper’s latest dance ended in disaster when he stepped into the ring with Randy Orton on Raw. Coming off a strong showing in the World Title Contract Money in the Bank Ladder Match, Fandango looked tough as nails in a scuffle with the new Mr. Money in the Bank. Although The Apex Predator had a new spring in his step with the contract in hand, Fandango met Orton head on and refused to give up the lead, stymieing The Viper by and tossing him into the steel steps and bouncing his neck across the ropes. Still, Orton rallied by forcing Fandango into the corner and executing a superplex that shook the Brooklyn Bridge, capping off his hunt with a hanging DDT and a perfect 10 of an RKO to send Fandango to the showers. Dolph Ziggler vs Alberto Del Rio Dolph Ziggler may come to rue the day he dumped AJ Lee. Not only did the devious Divas Champion cost Ziggler a rematch (albeit a non-title one) against World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio moments after Dolph dumped her, but the “Black Widow” and Big E Langston left The Showoff’s body as broken as her heart in one of the more devastating attacks in WWE history. After a grueling battle, Ziggler unleashed a top-rope Famouser that had the champion dead to rights when AJ emerged from the timekeeper’s table and wildly clanged the ring bell in a bid to distract Dolph, and Del Rio capitalized with a skull-rattling kick to the head that sealed the contest. Adding insult to injury, AJ rained slaps on The Showoff's body and unleashed Langston to administer the Big Ending on Ziggler (somewhat ironically, in the same arena where she dumped John Cena – literally – in favor of Dolph), before sealing the attack with a long kiss goodbye to the motionless Showoff. Show’s over. Naomi vs Brie Bella Seven months ago, Naomi got her first Divas Championship opportunity against Eve in Brooklyn. And on a hot July night, the feisty Funkadactyl broke out her most exciting moves yet in a ferocious contest against her “Total Divas” castmate Brie Bella. Twin Magic was running strong in the early goings of the match, and the terrible twin’s aggression kept the freewheeling Naomi firmly on the defensive. The lead was not to last, however. Once Naomi busted out with a hurricanrana and her signature “Rear View” maneuver, Brie never sniffed victory again. Fittingly enough, it was an airborne attack that brought the Funkadactyl her victory, as Naomi ascended the turnbuckle and took flight with a cross body to plant Brie down for three. Results * Singles Match: Randy Orton defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) * Singles Match: Naomi (w/ Cameron) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:WWE television episodes